Uma prostituta em minha vida
by Thainara-Aline
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, um renomado empresário vem para Tóquio à trabalho, mas por ironia do destino acaba conhecendo alguém que mudará sua rotina. Nunca imaginou que se renderia a desejos de uma simples "garota da noite".


**UMA PROSTITUTA EM MINHA VIDA**

O avião acabara de pousar no aeroporto de Tóquio. O vento forte jogou seus cabelos negros até o meio dos ombros para o lado ao aparecer na saída. Nunca estivera naquele lugar, e não sabia se teria alguém o esperando com aquelas plaquinha com seu nome. Desceu as escadas e caminhou com passos lentos até a entrada do lado interno do aeroporto. "É pelo visto terei que me virar" pensou ao passar pelo portão e seguir o corredor que dava para a saída, ou seja, para a rua.

Tóquio não era diferente dos outros lugares em que esteve, mas como não sabia de nada por ali teria que pedir informações, e isso o irritava demais. Odiava depender dos outros, gostava de resolver seus assuntos sozinho, tanto é que rejeitou a acompanhante que seu chefe implorou para aceitar. Mas, não com ele era sempre não.

Parou numa esquina e manteve os olhos atentos nos carros, se a sorte estivesse do seu lado acharia um taxi rápido. Ficou dez minutos, em pé, com as malas em mão, estava ficando irritado. "Será que não tem nenhum taxi?" pensou franzino o cenho. Mas, para sua felicidade um taxi surge e antes que este passe direto faz um sinal eufórico.

O carro parou a sua frente e entrou, dizendo ao motorista onde deveria deixa-lo. Encostou-se ao banco do carro e fechou os olhos. A viagem da Inglaterra até Tóquio não foi nada agradável. Primeiro uma velha senta ao seu lado e o impedi de continuar seu trabalho calmamente, segundo um homem mal-educado derrama café em seu terno novo e terceiro ficou dez minutos esperando um táxi. Queria ver como seria essa reunião. Nada mais poderia acontecer não é?

Acordou com o motorista o informando que já estavam em frente ao Hotel Tenshi's. Olhou para a janela e viu um enorme prédio em tons claros, janelas enormes de vidros e alguns pinheiros enfeitavam a frente. Tudo bem não foi o que imaginou, mas como não ficaria muito tempo estava de bom tamanho. Pagou pela corrida e não fez questão de troco. Pegou as malas e saltou carro afora, seguindo pelo caminho de pedra que dava até a entrada do Hotel.

Surpreendeu-se com o tamanho do hotel. Achou que seria pequeno, mas as aparências enganam. Uma moça já sorria-lhe simpaticamente quando o viu se aproximar. Não gostava muito desse tipo de tratamento, as pessoas sempre se forçavam demais. Aproximou-se calmamente com sua postura indiferente.

- Sou Sasuke Uchiha, fiz uma reserva aqui ontem. – disse em um tom suficiente claro, para não haver aquelas perguntas "como disse senhor?".

A moça, ainda com o sorriso, procurou no computador o nome e alargou mais o sorriso ao ver o nome dele ali. Pela cara séria dele, julgou ser melhor. Pegou a chave e entregou a ele. Quando o rapaz foi pegá-la, fez questão de segurar um pouco mais.

- Espero que o serviço lhe agrade. – disse, tentando ser sedutora. Achou-o literalmente lindo, sem tirar nem por. Provavelmente era um homem importante.

- Poderia soltar a chave? Tenho pouco tempo para me arrumar para uma importante reunião, estou com presa se não se importa... – odiava esse tipo de mulher. Tomou a chave com uma senhora ignorância e deu-lhe as costas. – Obrigado.

Olhou o relógio de pulso e confirmou o que foi apenas um meio de sair logo da recepção. Eram sete e meia, sua reunião seria às oito em ponto. Seguiu apressadamente para o elevador e para sua sorte este estava a sua espera. Entrou e apertou o botão para a cobertura. Batia o pé de nervoso. Por fora poderia se mostrar alguém calma e serio, mas por dentro era um caos. Considerava-se azarado demais, nem sabia como se dava bem em seu trabalho.

Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu e saiu o mais depressa possível. Só tinha uma única porta e era exatamente o seu quarto. Sem mais delongas girou a chave e adentrou. Não se surpreendeu, já esteve em várias coberturas de quase todos os Hotéis mais famosos do mundo. Caminhou até a janela e viu a bela visão privilegiada da cidade. "Até que é bonita" pensou indo para o banheiro jogar uma água no corpo.

Ajeitou a gravata cor vinho olhando-se no espelho. O terno preto fazia um bonito contraste com sua alvura e a blusa social branca combinava perfeitamente com a gravata. Pegou sua maleta e saiu quarto a fora, olhado para o relógio: sete e quarenta e cindo. Rapidamente adentrou o elevador, não via a hora de chegar logo ao térreo e arranjar um carro. Não poderia chegar lá de taxi, seus superiores eram enjoados demais.

Atravessou a recepção e pôde jurar que ouviu um assobio. Balançou a cabeça em negativa e passou a pensar em como conseguiria um carro em menos de cinco segundos. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu aquele rapaz que guardava os carros. Soltou um suspiro desanimado e foi para a esquina. Piscou os olhos um par de vezes ao ver escrito atrás do vidro de um carro: Aluga-se. Não poderia perder essa chance. Praticamente foi correndo e concluiu que pelo menos aquela cidade lhe dava sorte.

Em menos tempo que o imaginado estava dirigindo pelas ruas bem iluminadas. Não queria admitir, mas estava tendo sérios problemas com o carro. Tudo nele era diferente dos carros da Inglaterra. "Estou frito!" um tremor sacudiu seu corpo. Seu relógio de pulso marcava cinco para às oito. Encostou o carro em uma esquina deixando os faróis piscando e mandou a presa para longe. Nunca chegaria a tempo, nem que aparecesse um gênio e lhe concedesse um desejo.

Saltos estalando na calçada chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu uma moça de longos cabelos azulado, os olhos não conseguiu ver, vestida apenas com um micro short jeans e uma blusa vermelha de alças. A seguiu com o olhar e deparou-se com ela encostada de costas para a janela. Abaixou o vidro do carro, não poderia ser o que pensava.

- Deseja algo? – perguntou ele, rezando para que fosse tudo um engano.

- Não sei. Diga-me você. – virou-se de frente e os olhos violetas prenderam os seus inesperadamente. – Vejo que está com problemas com o carro. – um sorriso debochado brotou em seus lábios.

Sasuke sentiu o rosto queimar, ninguém falara com ele dessa maneira. Sempre fora respeitado e as pessoas se intimidavam a falar com ele, mas ela não. O tratava como uma pessoa qualquer.

- Não estou. Está tudo bem. – jamais falaria a verdade, mesmo que o céu viesse a baixo. – Poderia me dar licença, estou com presa e... – surpreendeu-se ao vê-la sentar no banco do carona e fechar a porta. – O que está fazendo?

A garota apenas sorriu debochadamente. Pela fisionomia percebeu que não era dali. Colocou o cinto em volta do corpo e redirecionou o olhar a ele. Parecia que tinha tido uma noite difícil, estava com a expressão cansada.

- O que está fazendo? – ele tornou a perguntar, desta vez um pouco irritado. – Poderia sair, estou...

- Já sei que está com presa. – ela o interrompeu, continuando a frase. – Mas, acho que posso ajuda-lo. – sorriu-lhe.

- Tudo bem, não estou acostumado com esse tipo de carro – decidiu admitir de uma vez - Por acaso pode...

- Claro! – mais uma interrupção, Sasuke estava ficando realmente irritado com aquilo. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, parando ao lado da porta onde ele se encontrara. – Vamos...

Sasuke não teve outra opção a não ser sair. Ficou cara a cara com ela, podia até sentir a respiração dela balançar as mechas de cabelos que lhe caíam sobre os olhos. Com passos duros deu a volta no carro e sentou-se no banco do carona, observando-a pelo canto do olho segurar o volante com certa intimidade.

Ficou realmente irritado ao ver o carro a obedecendo. Por que tudo com ele era complicado? Quando achou que estava tendo sorte, surge do nada essa garota e o faz ficar envergonhado. Mas, pelo menos tinha a desculpa de que não era daqui.

- Como foi que aprendeu a dirigir? – não pôde negar que a curiosidade bateu.

- Bem, meu irmão me ensinou. Ele participava das corridas noturnas e eu ia ao carona. Acabei aprendendo só por observá-lo. – um sorriso satisfeito enfeitava seus lábios pintados levemente de vermelho. – Você não é daqui. – confirmou.

- Não. Vim para uma reunião, mas o bendito carro – enfatizou o carro com ironia – Não quis colaborar.

- Que pena... Para onde quer ir? – olhou-o de esguelha.

- Para o Hotel Tenshi's. – já podia ouvir as vozes de seus superiores em seus ouvidos. Precisava arrumar uma boa desculpa senão poderia esquecer o projeto em que veio trabalhando com tanto afinco durante nove meses.

O carro virou brutalmente e seguiu pela estrada um pouco molhava pela leve garoa que insistia em dificultar sua visão. Não era o que imaginou, mas estava tudo bem, teria um bom lucro. Mas, será que ele sabia que ela era uma "garota da noite", aquela que estava preparada para satisfazer os desejos mais íntimos dos homens? Entristeceu um pouco o olhar. "É claro que sabe Tsuhime!" repreendeu-se em pensamentos.

Estacionou na garagem e saiu acompanhada por Sasuke. O moreno estava um pouco desconfortável na presença dela. Não tinha cara de manda-la embora depois de tê-lo "ajudado" tanto. Seus lábios se entreabriam e fechavam, mas nenhuma palavra era dita.

- Está entregue. – ela quebrou o silencio, lançando um sorriso meio tímido. – Vou indo. – passou por ele, mas espantou-se ao sentir as mãos frias segurar seu braço.

- Seria muita falta de cavalheirismo deixa-la ir depois da ajuda. Preciso de uma companhia esta noite. Você pode me contar sobre a cidade... – tentou sorrir gentil, mas o desconforto ainda estava presente.

- Será um prazer. – respondeu com certa malícia. Sentiu o paletó quente cobrir-lhe os ombros. Olhou-o sem entender nada.

- É melhor assim, não quero que as pessoas comentem. – explicou sem parecer grosso. – Por favor, vamos entrar logo. – colocou a mão nas costas dela e a guiou até o elevador.

Não esperaram muito, em menos de cinco minutos o elevador estava de volta. Entraram e a moça ficou impressionada ao vê-lo apertando o ultimo andar. Não gostava de elevadores, sentia falta de ar, mas disfarçou bem.

Como que por impulso, saiu primeiro que ele agradecendo em pensamentos. O corredor era divinamente lindo. Tons vinho com bege, algumas estátuas enfeitavam-no, deixando um ar luxuoso e um tapete vermelho cobria o chão.

Sasuke abriu a porta e permitiu que ela entrasse primeiro. "Devo estar louco. Trouxe uma mulher que nem conheço..." suspirou pesadamente enquanto fechava a porta. Jogou a maleta no sofá e redirecionou o olhar a ela, olhando distraidamente a cidade da janela. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, ficando a alguns passos de distancia dela. Chamou-lhe a atenção pigarreando.

Ela virou-se abruptamente, deixando que seus corpos quase colassem, podia sentir as respirações se misturando. Tentou se recompor, mas já era tarde demais. Ele tinha um sorriso confortante nos lábios, o que a fez sorrir timidamente, mas o desfez ao se lembrar do pequeno detalhe: tinha que contar a ele o que realmente era. Abriu a boca para explicar, mas a voz dele a calou.

- Não precisa me explicar nada, sei o que você é. – pode ter soado meio rude, mas foi o único modo que encontrou. – Não quero nada em troca, apenas companhia. – não se surpreendeu com a cara de espanto dela.

- Desculpe, mas não posso servir de companhia. Tenho meus horários, não posso perder tempo aqui... – no fundo desejava ficar. A vida que levava não desejava a ninguém.

- Quanto quer para ficar até o final da minha viagem? - a encarou, sério.

Ouviu bem? Até o final da viagem? Como alguém como ele poderia confiar tanto nela? Ela mesma não confiava em ninguém, nem mesmo nas suas amigas de trabalho – as que lhe apresentaram esse mundo.

- Creio que não possa pagar... – envergonhou-se um pouco, o que estava dizendo?

- Creio que posso. Pode me dizer. – assumiu uma postura autoritária, não deixaria que ela saísse assim, sem ao menos retribuir o favor que ela fizera.

Tsuhime pensou um pouco, a quantia que exigiria seria alta demais, não poderia. Mas, seus serviços eram caros. A voz dele perguntando a quantia a tirou de seus devaneios. Abaixou a cabeça.

- Quanto tempo irá ficar? – perguntou em um tom suficientemente baixo.

- Um mês. – ela estava o enrolando. – Por favor, diga de uma vez, tenho coisas a fazer.

- Dois mil.

- Feito. – deu-lhe as costas. – Por favor, fique a vontade. – adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta.

Tsuhime concluiu que nunca encontrara alguém tão louco como ele. Sentou-se no sofá, ainda abismada. Como conseguiria ficar na presença dele daquele jeito? Mesmo ele não querendo seus serviços – estava pronta a fazê-los se ele pedisse.

**Continua...**


End file.
